Flower Pot
The Flower Pot can be only planted and is required on the Roof levels, because it allows you to plant other plants on the roof, similar to the Lily Pad on water. Even though it is for planting on the roof, it can still be planted on the front lawn, but not on Lily Pads because the flower pot is too heavy For the Lily Pad to carry. It also can not planted on Grave Busters, Spikerocks, and Spikeweeds. You may plant plants in them. Suburban Almanac Entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage Plant it on the Roof, and then put a plant in it. Flower Pots cannot attack, and do not have any point outside of the roof levels, but have just slightly above the normal amount of resistance to chewing (for being a cross with the ceramic flower pot). To plant any explosives like Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms on roof levels, a Flower Pot is still required. If a Doom-shroom detonates on top of it, it is destroyed and a crater appears in the roof. level in which all the plants are planted in Flower Pots (Plants vs. Zombies on the iPad)]] The strongest anti-zombie barrier in the whole game is when you plant a Flower Pot, a Pumpkin, and a Tall-nut together, which will hold a zombie for upwards of four minutes (longer when the zombie is frozen or there is a Kernel-pult in the same row). Note: This isn't as sun-efficient as just a Tall-nut or just a Wall-nut, though the latter can be vaulted/jumped over, and the single Tall-nut setup can be hard to maintain due to its long recharge time. Note: Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and Lily Pads can't be planted in pots, nor can Grave Busters, because Graves don't appear on the roof. Strategy You can use it to slow down Gargantuars in emergencies and to make Pole Vaulting Zombies lose their poles, or to provide a few extra seconds before the zombies get to your defenses in levels such as Column Like You See 'Em. Otherwise, use it to plant on the roof. If you want to slow down zombies on the roof, a combination would be a Puff-shroom (by itself) or Wall/Tall-nut on a Flower Pot coated with a Pumpkin (which gives a three-layer defence). Trivia *On the first Roof level you will be provided with 5 flower pots on each row. You will be provided with four Flower Pots on each row in the next level, and the rest of the roof levels would have three on each row. *They decided to make the pot a plant so it would make sense using up sun rather than money for it and when a zombie eats it. * The Flower Pot is one of the three plants that can appear even before it is planted, the other are the Sunflower (Versus Mode only) and the Wall-nut (in a Hidden Mini-Game). *The Flower Pot moves without a plant in it, but if there is a plant, it won't move. *The Flower Pot is the only plant in the Suburban Almanac with a Roof background. This may be due to the fact that it is essential and more commonly used in this area. *The Flower Pot is actually a plant itself, according to its Suburban Almanac entry. **If you look closely, there is a sprout with leaves on the Flower Pot, further proving the point that it is a plant. However, the Flower Pot in the Zen Garden does not have the sprout, showing that it is a regular pot. **Also, if you look closely on the vase, you'll see what looks like two closed eyes and a mouth. **The Flower Pot cannot be put in the Zen Garden unless the Player has a Zen Garden Editor. This may be due to the fact that it does not make sense to have a Flower Pot inside a Flower Pot. **It is also the only non-upgrade plant besides the Imitater that can't be obtained into your Zen Garden. *Flower Pots are the only plants that can be planted directly on the roof. This is most likely because they are pots and therefor have no roots. *The soil in the Flower Pot darkens like it is watered when you plant a plant in it. *The Flower Pot can be planted on the grass, but it is unnecessary unless you want an emergency-delay plant. *The Flower Pot is the only plant (excluding Imitater) which can be planted in multiple areas (Lawn, Roof) without the help of other plants. *An Imitater Flower Pot, when planted, will obviously have gray colour. But when you plant on that Imitater Flower Pot, it will turn orange, which is its original colour. Strangley, if you remove that plant, it will turn gray again. *In the Xbox 360 trailer, the Flower Pot is half-shown on the Roof. *The Flower Pot is one of the three plants that are not recommended in Fog Levels, the other two being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Even though the roof is made of tiles or bricks, when you plant a Flower Pot on the roof, soil will appear out of the Flower Pot's bottom like it has been planted on the lawn. *The Flower Pot, the Pumpkin and the Chomper are the only plants that do not have active eyes. See also *Roof *Plants Category:Plants Category:Ground-only Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Roof Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Specific Environment plant Category:Neutral Plants Category:Air Raid Category:Important Plants